


Learning To Start Over

by northdakotaa (bagofhamiltrashandnope_ember)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Loss, M/M, im sorry if i make anyone cry, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofhamiltrashandnope_ember/pseuds/northdakotaa
Summary: Bad sighed, “You’ll learn to start over. You have such a great support network, you’ll make it without me, you’ll do fucking great, even without me.” He weakly squeezed Skeppy’s hand.Skeppy let out another sob. “I know I will, but I’m just not ready.”“I know, but you’ll always be my Geppy,” Bad gave Skeppy another decrepit grin. “Nothing will change that, no matter how much time goes by.”
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	Learning To Start Over

There was no pleasant way to establish the problem at hand. Skeppy was distraught by the news. He could remember the event as clear as daylight when he thought of Bad.

He retained the looping memories of the ear-splitting sound sirens blaring on the other end of the line from the paramedics, and he bitterly remembered talking as much as he could to Bad whilst they transported him to the hospital. The years that Skeppy had gone without crying were wiped away as Bad’s now ragged voice seemed to only grow weaker and weaker over a period of painstakingly long minutes. The younger man had prayed to God that his only Bad would be okay. The divine image of Bad’s wide grin, glistening mousy hair, and stupid glasses ran through Skeppy’s disordered head like a speeding car on the highway as he spoke to him on the phone.

Skeppy had sped to the hospital as fast as he could that night, turning on his emergency signals, and he practically had gotten into a horrific accident himself. He wasn’t risking the loss of Bad, but if he inevitably had to say goodbye, he would do it in person. It was supposed to happen in person, and they were supposed to grow old together. They were supposed to build a joyful life together. The young man pursed his parched lips together as he recklessly drove, furiously trying to hold back his burning tears before he hopelessly broke down sobbing hysterically for the second time around. The excessive noises of cars honking at him as he ruthlessly cut through lanes on the congested highway overwhelmed him, but he wasn’t ceasing. Skeppy was undoubtedly getting to Bad in any approach possible. 

As he approached the hospital, he looked at the countless numbers of tall architecture, merely guessing as to which one Bad had been transported to. He presumed it was the ER building because they had stated something about it when they took the phone back from him. Skeppy was desperately looking for parking spaces, and he had succeeded in detecting the ones in front of the Emergency Room building within a few seconds. He felt his heart beating out of his chest as he tried parking as quickly as possible.

Once he parked, he unbuckled his seatbelt and slammed his door open, running out. He rushed into the white building, going up to the front desk, begging for the blonde woman at the front desk to inform him about where to go and what to do.

He felt the world closing in on him. The hallway that displayed the moonlight spun rapidly as he was directed to the room where Bad lay with tubes connected to him at every angle. He felt sick, seeing the man he loved so dearly and found so beautiful laying there, pale as a bird with wounds and scratches taking up so much of his body. Skeppy walked up to the cream colored bed, and made eye contact with Bad.

“Bad, holy shit, I’m so sorry, I knew you didn’t have to go out, and I should’ve known better! I am so, so sorry, I should’ve told you, and I just-” Skeppy was interrupted by Bad.

“It’s okay, Geppy, it’s not your fault. It never will be, you know that,” the light brunette spoke softly. “I love you. I don’t want you hurting.”

Skeppy ran his hand over Bad’s scratched face. “This okay?” he mumbled.

“Of course,” his gentle smile never changed, and his bright pink lips never seemed to fade in color. It was beautiful to Skeppy.

“What if this is the last time I see you, Bad?” Hot tears began to fall down Skeppy’s cheek.

“I’ll be watching over you, and you’ll have to learn to start over. I love you, and I want you to be happy. You won’t be able to dwell on me forever,” Bad gave a gaze to Skeppy that made his heart melt. 

Bad always gave such good advice, and Skeppy hated it so much. “I don’t want to, Bad, I can’t do it,” Skeppy choked out through fits of sobbing.

“You know you can. You are so, so strong. You’ve gone through so much, remember when you kicked me out for a few days after that huge fight we had?” Bad grinned with a certain fondness.

Skeppy giggled a little. “Y-yeah, I remember feeling so distraught without you, and I never cried. I kept myself together, but I could reach out to you again, I don’t know what I’ll do without you by my side. I can’t reach back out to you.”

Bad sighed, “You’ll learn to start over. You have such a great support network, you’ll make it without me, you’ll do fucking great, even without me.” He weakly squeezed Skeppy’s hand.

Skeppy let out another sob. “I know I will, but I’m just not ready.”

“I know, but you’ll always be my Geppy,” Bad gave Skeppy another decrepit grin. “Nothing will change that, no matter how much time goes by.”

Skeppy pursed his lips tightly. “I love you so, so much, Bad. I hope you know that.”

The younger man kneeled down so he could be eye level with Bad, and he leaned in for a soft peck. “I do. Stay strong for me, Geppy,” Bad murmured.

“I will, Bad.” Skeppy smiled one last time. “I have to go, they probably won’t let me stay.”

“Okay, Skeppy. Please take care of yourself. Reach out to everyone as soon as possible. You know my passwords, any ones you forget are in my planner by the PC,” Bad said adamantly.

“I will, I promise. I love you so much.” Skeppy cooed as he got up, tightly holding onto his lover’s pale hand. “I love you, baby.” He felt his cheeks grow hot. He never had called Bad that, but it felt right.

“I do too. Promise.” Bad’s voice was barely above a whisper.

As Skeppy left the hospital room as he faced Bad, he felt his heart shatter. It was an indescribably surreal feeling because he had never had a feeling like that before. He was losing his soulmate.

\---

Once he got the news, Skeppy left a tweet on Bad's account.

  
BadBoyHalo  
@SaintsOfGames

I'm sorry to inform everyone that BadBoyHalo has passed away after getting into a car crash and being hospitalized. You guys brought him so much joy, and he's in a better place now. -Skeppy

Skeppy felt his chest close in on him as he realized the harsh truth of everything that had just happened. This wasn't easy.

On his ride home, he felt hyper-aware of the world around him, the imperfections of it. It was sickening, but he carried on. He was learning to start over.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this, and remember, criticism is always welcome!


End file.
